


Will You Still Love Me?

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Series: Madam Spellman / Spellwell mix of writober&kinktober [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Love, Praise Kink, Smuff, Smut, Writober, light ptsd, mary is eager to give, porn with a little plot, zelda is eager to get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: After Season2, Zelda's been dating Mary for a couple of months. But after her broken marriage, she's not happy about one certain thing anymore.My first fic in English (not a translated one), my first writober, my first kinktober, so c-c-combo! feel free to criticize or giving me promts.





	Will You Still Love Me?

Zelda woke up because of the sudden wave of heat around her waist. Her body was still tender to casual touches: she didn't let any warlock or witch into the safe space of her coldness and strictness for ages. Any non-sexual movement of Mary, any kiss to her cheek, any imponderable touch here and there made her feel weak, vulnerable, opened to an attack or hits. Every new day Mary tried to make her feel otherwise.

"How many years have you been alone?" Mary asked her once after she jumped away from the soft unobtrusive fingers trying to hold her hand.

Zelda felt her palms sweating.

"I won't judge you", soft lips lightly brushed upon her ear then sweetly kissed the marble-pale cheek, "I just want you to know you will always have me since this strange year"

The air instantly left her lungs. _Always_ will least a couple of decades — like a couple minutes for the witch. She quickly composed herself pushing the guilt off her head.

"And you'll always have me, Mary. Until the last breath", she promised, intertwining their fingers. She meant it.

Zelda smiled and the memory lazily faded away from her drowsy mind. Was it late evening or early morning she didn't know nor cared.

Mary's arm felt so distinct yet comfortable crossing her body curves to cuddle her tight to the woman behind. It was warm, maybe even too much for what Zelda used to, but pleasant, as a hot chocolate burning your mouth while you are trying to keep yourself warm under the shower of large snowflakes into your face, thanks to the northern wind. Oh, how cold she was all these years alone.

Considering it for a moment, Zelda finally let herself being pulled so close, Mary's nose now was pressed to her neck. The air around smelled like the perfume that Mary loved. Zelda carefully raised her head, so the mess of her golden-red locks was no more prevent Mary's breath from the sensitive skin of the back of her neck.

It was so simple yet out of space, out of her belief, to actually feel how another woman could touch her so gently, so casual, accidentally, but significant, while sleeping with her in her own bed. The thought and the shallow breathing against her neck sent a tangible trembling down Zelda's tensed back. Oh, how just gorgeous another woman should see her if she treats her so good. And how loved she probably was.

As the thing overwhelmed her ribcage, she suddenly caught herself slowly moving her hips just so her backside could lightly, she swore to Lilith, just lightly rub against Mary's thighs.

Why should she always make it about sex?!

When Mary, her sweet, her beloved now officially girlfriend, so kind, so respectful, lovely gives her a peaceful hug Zelda can't even hold her hips still.

Fucking Blackwood was right. She's a slut. Just a wanton dissolute slut who wouldn't care if the world ends, until she came. He used to tease her until the sore edge, completely depriving the climax. He said she should learn how to be patient and virtuous to serve him well. Tears started to burn in her eyelids, she quickly bit her lip hard to hold the fucking sob.

"Hey", the soft sleepy voice cut through the air as a blade, "Zelda, what's going on?"

The next moment Mary was already bent over Zelda, trying to turn her over to face her. Mary’s hand was still stroking fondly over the black nightgown.

"Zelda, are you okay?"

_How on Earth she deserved this angel?_

"Yes, it's nothing", she murmured into the pillow, "Let's go back to sleep"

"No, it's not. Look at me"

She didn't. How dare she now? Her whole face was now red for sure. Facing the pillow, she couldn't see Mary's eyes started to watering as well.

"Zelda, my dear, are you okay?" came out as an uneven whisper, "Are you hurt? Is it me?"

She really should say she's sorry. She's fucking okay and it's all her fault. The knot in her throat just barely lets her to whine.

"Zelda, I- I can't just sit here and watch you like this!" two cold tiny hands touched her head, her hair, carefully like she was the purest treasure. It hurt even more, and Mary wasn't going to stop.

"Zelda, my darling, my love", she whispered, her words cascaded over Zelda's head, "Whatever it is, you can tell me, I swear, I won't be mad", she started to caress her hair, while Zelda still hiding her wet salty face under them, "I love you, for real, just as you are. With everything, you have in your head right now. There's nothing we can't deal with, if only you tell me what's it", Mary's trembling lips now were touching, not kissing, her face through the hair, and Zelda could see the blue eyes permeated with worry, with fear for her.

She cursed herself for being _so_ fucking _wet_ at the moment.

"I love you so much"

Zelda parted her suddenly dry lips and instead of any sensible words, she let out a pant, almost pitched with her weak throat to a whine.

"Mary", she whispered back with all senses she was able to put in the words, "I love you too"

Mary smiled with her eyes and her lips as well:

"It's nice"

"Yes," Zelda tried really hard to ignore the aching arousal that filled her whole body so nice, "So nice. Can you... can you hug me?"

Instead of an answer, her girlfriend slipped back under the heavy covers, carefully pulling Zelda to her, mindlessly peppering her head, her hair, the parts of her face with small kisses, caressing Zelda's back.

"Feel any better, my love?" Mary smiled, despite the blue eyes were trying to find a hint of the tears. Delicate arm wrapped around Zelda’s waist again, resting on her lower belly.

"Mary... I was..." she soundly gulped.

Is she going to ruin the innocent moment? For real?

"Yes, honey?"

"Are we ever", Zelda closed her eyes with embarrassment, but she needed it, just couldn't bear the flame of lust in her crotch any more, "_Arewevergoingtohavesex?_"

The darkness under her eyelids had collapsed into a star.

One second had passed.

Two seconds had passed.

Three seconds had passed.

She felt Mary's body... shaking? Is Mary crying?! Or...

The laugh hit her ears, making her open the eyes in a moment. _Did she ruin it?_

"Oh my God, Zelda are you serious?" Mary's whole body was shaking with laugh, "I thought you gonna break up with me! Gosh, is that you who had lectured her niece about the lubricated condoms during the breakfast only a week ago?"

"I- I thought you're going to be disappointed..." Zelda awkwardly mumbled.

"Why ever should I be disappointed in my girlfriend's wish for having sex with me, hey?" Mary happily pressed a kiss to the reddened cheek. 

Her lips continued their way down the cheekbone, where the warm wet tongue joined them to caress the sensitive skin in a long licks mixed with hot breaths, "My, Zelda, you taste so good"

The blanket was shoved off with their clumsy legs, as Mary climbed on top of Zelda's already sweat body. One leg on each side, she straddled her girlfriend's deliciously bucking hips, rushing to lean to kiss her again.

Zelda moaned. She had really, really fought the need to squeeze her hips together, tight just enough to bring some relief to her slick swollen folds.

"You're so beautiful", Mary's teeth bit her lip, "Gorgeous", her hands finally found their way to Zelda's breasts, "Exquisite", wet licks were covering her whole defenseless neck up to the jawline, "My fantasy"

_Fuck._ Mary's hands pinched her taut nipples over the silk on the edge of pain, but not crossing the line. Brushing tightly.

"Mary, Mary, I need…", she was interrupted by bite and then fierce healing licking her pulsing neck vein.

"Shh", Mary pressed three fingers of her right hand to Zelda's still opened mouth as a propose. Zelda willingly let her inside, sucking, swirling with tongue, sucking harder. Everything, _everything_ just for her Mary. For her Mary, whose left hand still caressing her whole flushed body, her ribs, her soft belly, the swell of her hips. Whose slender damp fingers left her mouth with a loud wet sound to finally press through the panties right where Zelda needed them so fucking bad.

Both moaned in a unison. Zelda's hips immediately thrusting in desperation against the hot palm.

"God, you're dripping", Mary pressed harder against the dark wet spot, faster, rougher, not caring to push the fabric aside, but Zelda was already sensitive, overwhelmed with her breathtaking desire, she didn't even notice. She could already feel herself clenching around nothing with no avail. Mary doubled the pace, thumbing circles against Zelda's clit, just right to match her unsteady hips' rhythm.

"I... ah... Fuck- I..." Zelda's choking with words, mindlessly grinding down the divine rapid fingers.

Mary's lips in a moment were back to her ear:

"You're so beautiful, Zelda", her tongue sloppily licks her earlobe between the hot velvet whispers, "I wanna make you feel so good", the first heavy wave of her orgasm was rising over her whole shuddered body, "I wanna make you come for me", _fuck_, Zelda can't grind herself any faster, "I love you"

"I love you too", sounded more like a mewl, she's coming all over her soaked panties so hard, squirming, writhing with all her sweat trembling body against her girlfriend, who kept kissing her sweetly, licked sloppily all over her face, her bitten bloody red lips, her chin, placed quick bites under the jaw, down her neck, _oh-_

Mary kept rubbing her until Zelda lowered her hips down the bed, so the woman could fully ride her desired orgasm.

Zelda needed the eternity to catch her breath, while Mary just looked at her lovingly, lying on top, giving the delightful feeling of weight. Wet hands traced her sides in assurance, marking their path with a moisture.

Zelda's head seemed a bit dizzy, she closed her eyes for one moment.

"Do you still love me?" she murmured sleepy, moving her hand to find Mary's.

"You silly", Mary pressed a kiss to her most favorite cheek in the world, moving behind Zelda and pulling the blanket back, "Now sleep, it's still 3 am"


End file.
